Blog użytkownika:Bystrooka/Dzieci Śmierci II
Tiaaa. To taka kontynuacja niewiele po końcu tamtych DŚ. Narratorzy to Nico i Hazel (głównie będzie to opowieć Nica), ale będę czasem dodawać kilka postaci (czyt. Anę). Nom, to cóż więcej... zapraszam. O i jeszcze nie czepiac mi sie pisowni, bo mam komputer na którym nie potrafię pisać xD. Prolog "Poznaj mojego przyjaciela diabła" - Ale, ojcze... proszę cię. Coś nie dobrego się dzieje z ludźmi... Ja... ja chciałbym pomóc. - proszę Hadesa. Król umarłych kręci głowa i warczy: - Idź stąd synu. To nie twoja sprawa.- mówi i wygania mnie z sali. Gdy tylko znajduje się na zewnątrz, z wściekłością kopię w grudkę ziemi i krzyczę sfrustrowany. - Nico? Wszystko dobrze? - pyta cicho Ana. Jej na wpół widoczna sylwetka migocze niczym płomień świecy. Podchodzi do mnie i kładzie dłoń na ramieniu. Uśmiecha się pocieszająco, a ja spostrzegam, że jest starsza, mniej więcej w moim wieku, ale wygląda doroślej. Czyli na prawdę się starzeje. - Tak. - mówię dzielnym tonem. Ona podnosi brew i cmoka z niezadowoleniem. - Wiem, że ci nie pozwolił. Znam twoje myśli.- mówi mi. Wiem o tym, że czyta w moich myślach, a ja w jej. -A nawiasem mówiąc, poznaj mojego przyjaciela diabła.- mówi i uśmiecha się. Macha ręka i pojawia się mały mglisty, tańczący diabełek. Zawsze mnie tym rozśmiesza, bo w pewnym stopniu diabełek przypomina mi erynię Alekto (ale kto?), która tańczy tańce irlandzkie (brrr). - Pójdę tam to naprawić. - mówię i mam zamiar cos jeszcze powiedzieć, ale ona mnie uprzedza. - Chcesz, żebym szła z tobą? - pyta cicho i patrzy mi z nadzieja w oczy. - Tak. - mówię. - Przyda mi się towarzystwo. - uśmiecham się słabo. Rozdział 1 "W czeluść " - Nie uważasz, że jesteśmy trochę za blisko?- pyta cicho Ana. Choć stoi tuż obok słyszę ją niezbyt dobrze, może to obecność Hadesa sprawia, że jest taka niewyraźna. (Czujesz się niewyraźnie? Weź RUTINOSCORBIN) (Audycja mogła zawierać lokowanie produktu) Przez chwilę wydaje mi sie, że coś zobaczyłem w otchłani Tartaru, więc podchodzę o krok bliżej i odrobinę się nachylam. Wtedy z pod moich stóp osuwa się ziemia i lecę ku otchłani. Nie mam nawet czasu krzyknąć, ale tuż przed samą krawędzią Ana łapie mnie za włosy i podnosi. Trzyma mnie mocno za mankiety kurtki i mówi nieobecnym głosem: -Uważaj, mogłeś tam spaść. - i wtedy kawałek gruntu na którym stoimy spada w dół, do Tartaru. Wrzeszczę, i wtedy czuję, że coś osnuwa mnie niczym kokon. Mgła. Ana ratuje mi życie. -Będzie dobrze.- mówi kojąco i zaciska mglisty kokon wokół mnie, tak ze czuję się niczym poczwarka. Spadamy w ciemność. Rozdział 2 "W domu potworów" Śnił mu się świat takim jaki powinien być. Widział obóz Herosów, zielone łąki, swoją matkę, żywą i szczęśliwą z ojcem, Biankę. Widział też Percy'ego i Annabeth razem, byli szczęśliwi, a on ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że nie czuje już zazdrości. Wtedy usłyszał czyjś głos i obrócił się. - Nico. - widział Anę. Żywą Anę. Uśmiechała się i mówiła coś, czego on nie słyszał. Wtedy potrząsnęła nim i powiedziała natarczywie. - Nico, obudź się. -Już się bałam, że nie żyjesz. - mówi Ana z ulgą. Nachyla się nade mną i widzę, że jest wyraźniejsza. Uśmiecha sie i podaje mi rękę, żebym mógł wstać. - Gdzie jesteśmy? - pytam i przecieram oczy. - W Tartarze. Domu potworów. * -Szybciej! - krzyczę do Any. Goni nas wygłodniały troll i groźnie wymachuje olbrzymia kością nad głową. Ana stoi przede mną, celuje z łuku i strzela pomiędzy oczy potwora. Stwór rozsypuje się a ona odgarnia włosy z czoła. Nie wie jeszcze że tuż pod jej nogami jest Flegeton. Niczego nieświadoma, cofa się i spada do rzeki. Krzyczę za nią, biegnę do krawędzi i wychylam się najbardziej jak mogę. Nie ma jej. Osuwam się od krawędzi i odwracam się. - Nie... - szepczę. Zostałem sam. Sam w Tartarze. Tylko to może mi krążyć po głowie wypierając inne myśli. Mam ochotę zacząć płakać, ale wiem, że to mi nie pomoże w niczym. Wtedy czuję rekę na swoim ramieniu. Odwracam się i tłumię krzyk. Stoi tam, ociekająca ogniem i... nie płonie. Rozdział 3 Samotność Hmmm chyba zmienię narrację, iż aż ponieważ cały czas mi się mylą czasy i osoby xD A więc narracja od teraz będzie : trzecioosobowa w czasie przeszłym jakby co :D Hazel Hazel usiadła na łóżku i przyjrzała się swoim dłoniom. Minęło już trochę czasu od kiedy Ana przestała się pojawiać. Miała niemiłe przeczucie, że coś jej się stało. Poza tym martwiła się o Nica, którego równiez już długo nie widziała, ani nie miała od niego wieści. Martwiła się. Tymczasem statkiem zakołysało, a jej zrobiło się niedobrze. - Przeklęta choroba morska! - warknęła sama do siebie. Nico Nico oparł się plecami o wystający kamień i zamknął oczy. Był zmęczony, cholernie zmęczony po tych kilku dniach wędrówki po Tartarze. Położył miecz na ziemi, nie puszczając jednak jego rękojeści. Nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy potwory znów zaatakują. Westchnął i strzepał pył z włosów. - Ciesz się, ze nie spotkaliśmy Arai. - powiedziała Ana, opadając koło niego na ziemię. Zamiast usiąść, unosiła się kilika milimetrów nad kamienistą powierzchnią. Odgarnęła włosy z czoła i roztarła bolący kark. - Jak to w ogóle działa, ze czujesz ból, albo... - zaczął Nico przyglądając się nieco przeźroczystej sylwetce Any. - Nie pytaj mnie, sama nie wiem. Ale wiem, że moja mama musiała błagać Hadesa długo zanim się zgodził. - powiedziała. - Wiesz co jeszcze mi powiedziała? - Nie, nie wiem - powiedział Nico z zainteresowaniem. - Można mnie przywrócić do prawdziwego życia... no wiesz o co chodzi - zaśmiała sie bez przekonania. - Można to zrobić z użyciem wielkiej mocy, a dokonac tego może Hades, albo jego dziecko, bla bla bla... Zresztą wątpię, żeby to była prawda. - A skąd wiesz? Zawsze mogę spróbować... - zaczął Nico, ale Ana go uciszyła. - Nie masz teraz na tyle sił, a pozatym to stara i bardzo trudna magia, a ja nie chce, by ktokolwiek poświęcał dla mnie swoje siły.- uśmiechnęła się. Opuszczam głowę i w tym momencie niespodziewanie uderza mnie myśl, że ona przecież zna moje tajemnice. Nawet tą... - Czy ty wiesz o tym? - spytał. - Wiem o wszystkich twoich myślach i sekretach. - powiedziała. - Ale dzięki temu łatwiej mi cię rozumieć i oczywićie chronić zgodznie z poleceniem twojego ojca - dodała nieco znudzonym tonem i przypatrzyła się paznokciom swojej lewej dłoni. - Bo wiesz... - zaczął Nico z lekkim zakłopotaniem chcąc cos wytłumaczyć, sam nie wiedząc czemu. - Nic mi nie musisz tłumaczyć. Wszystko wiem i rozumiem - powiedziała nieco gorzkim tonem. - Może lepiej już chodźmy, bo potwory nas wywęszą. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach